Moonstone
by EchoSpirit
Summary: Teddy has some interesting experiences this year...
1. Chapter 1

**Moonstone**

_Chapter 1, Another year_

Teddy sighed as he boarded the train, he knew that his Grandma would be crying again as she always did, he may have heard her call "I'll miss you Teddy" but he may have just imagined it. He entered the compartment and stuck his head out of the window; sure enough he could make out the face of his Grandmother, tears streaming down it with her arm stuck in the air waving frantically. Casually he waved back, it was no big deal this was just going to be another year at Hogwarts.

He sunk down into his seat and Victoire rested her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed the soft, silver, gold hair and reached into his bag to pull out his new book; his godfather had given it to him for his 17th birthday. The title read 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 7' and underneath it in flowing handwriting said 'With Notes by H. J. Potter' this had been his godfather's copy of the book but he had decided not to complete his 7th year at Hogwarts and so it had gone away into his trunk and been forgotten, until Teddy had found it a few ago. Then Harry had taken it away and added all his notes then given it to Teddy.

A few hours later it was dark and Victoire had fallen asleep, sighing peacefully, lying on the seats opposite him, unfortunately Teddy himself could not sleep. He sat up and left the compartment and began to walk down the aisle. About halfway down the narrow corridor a familiar face popped out, a small girl with red hair, and a few freckles popped out in front of him. Teddy recognised her as Rose Weasley his younger cousin, this was going to be her first year at Hogwarts. "Hi Teddy, how are you? I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" her excitement was evident to anyone,  
"yeah, it's gonna be fun" he slipped past her and as he did he thought he saw her wink and blow a kiss at him but he dismissed the idea at once and wandered back to his compartment.

As he began to drift into sleep his thoughts wandered back to Rose. What if she had winked at him, what if she liked him in that way, "that's ridiculous" he thought "she's too young for me and she knows I'm with Victoire". He slept badly for about an hour and was awoken by a shudder from the train, Victoire was already awake and had neatly laid their hand luggage out on the seat, Teddy yawned, "Thanks V, I may have been stuck on the train if not for you" he chuckled, He got up and kissed her soft lips, they then began to leave the train.

When he got off he saw Hagrid leading the first years towards the lake, where they would take the boats to the castle, he thought he could spy his cousins with both red hair and scruffy black hair. He didn't linger but continued towards the carriages that would take them from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts with his hand entwined with Victoire's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, A new hat_

Everyone was sat comfortably in the Great Hall; after the battle it had been rebuilt with some new features, for example or the windows were replaced with stained glass windows of house emblems that moved around and stone sculptures of a lion, snake, eagle and badger stood in each corner on the largest window there was also a stained glass window of the Hogwarts crest that also moved.

The first years however were lining up just outside about to be sorted. The sorting hat however had been severely burned in the battle and was therefore out of action in the headmistress' office although it still gives out handy advice in the form of a song at the start of the year. So because of this a new system was implemented; four hats sat on separate stools but these were no ordinary hats. One had a roaring lion on, (it had been given freely to the school by a Miss Luna Lovegood who had originally suggested the idea) another had a green serpent coiled around, another a badger and finally a majestic eagle about to take flight. Each student would step up to the hats and place each one on their head until they were accepted by one of the houses.

The deputy head, Professor Phillip Jacks stood just behind the stools and began to call the names.  
"Alms, David" he shouted in his soft gentle voice and David came and sat underneath each hat until a soft hiss echoed around the hall, "Slytherin!" called Professor Jacks and a cheer went up from the Slytherin table, He then continued to call the names.

Teddy looked around anxiously from the Hufflepuff table to try and find his cousins Rose and Albus in the queue of first years but unfortunately he could not see them as he was at the farthest end of the hall but he could quite clearly see Victoire over on the Gryffindor table on the other side of the hall. After a while he heard Jacks call "Potter, Albus" and instantly there was whispering all throughout the hall, doubtless everyone had heard the tale of how Harry Potter had defeated he who must not be named and of course everyone had heard of Albus Dumbledore, but few people knew the origin of his middle name, Severus.

Albus sat awkwardly under all the hats until there was a rumbling roar that shook the hall and Phillip Jacks called "Gryffindor!" Albus ran with a beaming look on his face over to the cheering table and immediately began chatting with his new housemates, a few minutes later Professor Jacks was nearing the end of the list and he called out tediously "Weasley, Rose" and so Rose nervously crept up to the hats and placed each one on her head and when she reached the deep blue Ravenclaw hat a screeching caw rang through the hall and Jacks again called "Ravenclaw!" this did not surprise Teddy as he knew she had inherited her mother's brains.

Just then Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and called out "May I have your attention please. The sorting hat will sing his song now and then we shall feast but before that let us take time as is tradition to remember those who fought for us." The hall fell into a solemn silence, after a minute the crumpled and singed hat began to croak…

"Now here's a song from me to you,  
of greenest grass and sky's so blue,  
Hogwarts school, a magical place  
who knows what challenges you may face?  
Full of ghouls and magic and ghosts,  
some of bone and some of stone  
the forest hides in its leaves.  
Beware, beware you might not leave  
for stone lies alone forgotten and buried  
for all we know there could be many.  
So do not fear for you are here in Hogwarts  
the safest place of all  
for among these hallowed halls.  
Many a thing can happen."

A round of applause echoed throughout the hall and McGonagall clapped her hands together twice and suddenly the tables were filled with the most delicious food anyone had ever seen, the look on the first years faces was a beautiful look of amazement and awe. "Tuck in!" called Professor McGonagall and everyone began to shovel food onto their plates.


End file.
